I love you
by VaticanCameos22
Summary: A story about America and England for a day during the Blitz and how they fell in love. With a little help from a certainn Frenchman of course. Sorry for they horrible title and summary.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

A bright light followed by a loud boom. A bomb, one of many that have being continuously hitting London. The bombs have already killed thousands of people and have seriously wounded many others including the personification of this land. Arthur Kirkland, or England as he was better known as. The aforementioned nation was currently lying on the floor of his room writhing from the pain inflicted upon him by the Germans. He was horribly pale as well as half conscious and bleeding profusely from a gash on his chest, right were his heart lies.

'_Damn that bloody German bastard!' _was England's last thought before succumbing to the darkness calling him. Approximately half an hour later England would have hears, if he had been awake that is, a loud banging on his front door and then the sound of said door being broken down as well as a distinctly American voice calling out franticly "Hey Iggy! Ya here?" With getting only silence as an answer, the person climbed the stairs and after a few moments opened the door to the room, revelling himself to be the country of America. As soon as America opened the door, he let out a loud gasp at the sight of his former mentor and quickly rushed to England's side starting to shake him. "Iggy? England wake up." America tried to rouse England from his rest to no avail. Frowning at this the American lifted England and put him on his bed. He then went to go fetch a medical kit. When he came back he quickly set to work on dressing England's wound, wincing at how painful it looked. When he was finish America cleaned up and went and lied down next to England. And said "I'm sorry about this Iggy, I wish my boss would let me join the war to fight with, for, you but he just won't budge. But don't worry! I will still be a hero by taking care of you 'cause that's what hero's do!" America then proceeded to curl up next to England and soon fell into the tangles of sleep.

* * *

><p>When England awoke the next morning his first thought was '<em>why does my chest hurt so much?<em>' though he remembered a few seconds after and immediately felt a pang of grief for his city and most importantly his people. He then groaned and turned over, and then froze '_Why in the world is that bloody git in my bed?_' he thought angrily, staring at the younger blond. The green eyed nation then decided that it was time for the bespectacled country to wake up, with a little help of course. The older nation then preceded to attempt to push America off of the bed which did not work out so well due to the fact that America was _really _heavy and England was weakened by the bombing the day before. Panting from the use of his precious energy, England laid back and closed his eyes, slipping off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later America slowly opened his eyes and found England sleeping right beside him. He just couldn't help to smile, despite the serious intensions of his visit, at how cute England looked like that, making America feel a funny feeling that he couldn't describe.. Peaceful, his face lax, and curled up hugging his pillow. America allowed himself a few minutes to take in the sight before getting up and going downstairs to make himself breakfast, and for Iggy too. Once in the kitchen and starting on breakfast, America's thoughts just couldn't help but to drift to England. '<em>I hope he is going to be okay. Well I, The Hero, is here so of course he will be!<em>' yeah, America is not a really deep thinker like Greece or other nations. As America re entered the room he got the familiar butterflyish feeling he always got when around the Brit. He noticed that England was up as well

"Good morning' Iggy!"

"Good Morning America." America frowned, England sounded tires and his voice was hourse and scratchy, like he had been screaming.

"You feelin' alright England? Ya don't sound to good." England looked at him like an idiot then said sarcastically,

"Yes America, my capital city just got bombed, killing many of my people and directly hurting me. But yes I am perfectly fine." of course the sarcasm completely passed over the Americans head.

"Great! I thought that you might still be hurt or something." England mentally face palmed at Americas stupidity, mentally because that is quite unbecoming of a gentleman.

"America, I was being _sarcastic_ of course I am hurt, for all of the reasons I mentioned before. Now, if you do not mind I shall get some more rest. My body is certainly going to need it." and with that England lied back down and promptly fell asleep which left America pondering what England had said about him being hurt. A couple of minutes later America suddenly stood up and left the room, leaving only England and his breakfast. America promised himself to make England feel better no matter what.

A while later found America on France's doorstep. America was here because he was seeking help from France, for he has known England for a long time, to help make England feel better. As America was thinking about England, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, the door opened and there stood France. France leaned against the doorway making his short bathrobe rise up to even shorter.

"Ah mon chérie, what a lovely surprise." he purred.

"I'm here about England. I guess you've hears of the Blitz?' France's expression turened sad for a second but was quickly back to his usually seductive look.

"Oui I have, why?"

"'cause I need to know how to make England feel better" America asked hopefully, giving France a puppy dog look hoping that would help to persuade him to helping him.

Now France, being the pervert he is, immediately thought of the way to use America to sneak in and make love with son petit lapin though quickly thought of another option, one that is least likely to get him killed. Since it is so obvious that America and England love each other, he would get them together instead and then England will be so happy he will have to thank him with a sexual favour. With that thought in mind he turned back to America, his smile way more creepier now.

"Now Amérique, the only way to make England feel better is by confessing your amour to England." that just made America confused. He didn't love England. Did he? Now that he thought about it he did seem to be thinking of the older Briton very often, but that was just concern, right?

"But France I don't think I love England like that"

"Yes you do, it's so obvious that everyone knows it. Even the Italy brothers."

Hmm, everyone? Well it would explain the feeling he felt when he saw England that morning.

"Yeah, I think you're right France." America started running away, back to England.

"thanks France, I owe you one!" he called over his shoulder at the Frenchman. Frances smile just got bigger and he laughed to himself, "Ahonhonhon! That gullible American, well it _is_ true. And with that that blonde nation turned and went back into his house.

* * *

><p>Back at England's house America rushed inside, determined in his goal to tell the green eyed nation his true feelings. And yes he knows it is true, he may have never loved anyone before, but he had heard about what love sounded like and how he felt described him entirely, butterfly feeling around him, the desire to take away all his hurts among other things. As he entered the room he bounced over to the other blonds bed and gently shook him away. The now irritated Englishman sat up in bed looking quite cross.<p>

"What do you want you bloody git? I was sleeping until you quite rudely interrupted me."

America smiled sheepishly at the reprimand but them remembered what he was here to say and broadly and brightly smiled at the grumpy Brit.

"I love you" America said, ever the blunt one. England just blinked and America saw something flicker in the wounded mans eyes.

"What are you talking about you git?"

"I'm sayin' that I love ya Artie!" England shook his head.

"You're still a child, you have no idea what you are talking about." America frowned, insulted and moved closer to the Brit.

"yes I do! I may have never been in love before but I know this is real. The butterflies I get whenever I look at your beautiful face, yes even your catipill-I mean eyebrows. The desire to protect you from all danger, even though I can't, even though I am a Hero, protect you from this damn Blitz and the sudden desires I would get to kiss you." America voice was but a whisper and he was practically on top of the shocked nation. England's forest green eyes were as wide as saucers and his jaw was wide open.

"A-America, I don't know what to say. Expect that I lo-" what ever the Brit was about to say was cut off as the bombings started up again. England's normally pale face was now devoid of any colour and he was bent forward screaming in agony as bomb after bomb hit the surface of his capital city.

America the grabbed him and gently held the hurting nation, knowing that there was nothing else he could do.

The next morning, after the bombings had stopped and they had both gotten some sleep. The both sat on the bed in awkward silence as they ate their breakfast together. The silence was finally broken by the England suddenly blurting out "I love you to." and then ducking his head a blush covering his features. America just smiled and leaned in to kiss the man, America's first kiss and what a great first kiss it was!

After the Blitz ended, they told all the other nations about their new relationship. Some were happy, some were disturbed and some just did not know what to think. France just congratulated them with a knowing smile.

They got married one month after the war ended and have been living happily ever since.


End file.
